Granos de arroz
by Srta.Diethel
Summary: Hao Asakura soltó una carcajada, evidenciando su mentira. Lyserg se sonrojo. Su conexión era evidente desde que Lyserg aceptó el espíritu del fuego con él. [HaoLys]


**Grano de arroz.**

* * *

Lyserg miró el trasto delante de él, lleno de arroz. Alzó la vista a Hao, quién lo observaba apacible, recostado a un lado de la mesa y con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara. Yoh por otra parte jugaba con una naranja, lanzándola al aire e intentando atraparla con la mano; siempre le caía en la cabeza.

—Yoh. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó con mala cara. Morphin a su alrededor revoloteaba jugando con la esfera de Amidamaru.

—Hao quiere que hagas algo con el arroz. —explicó con la usual calma de siempre. Lyserg gruñó bajito, esperando no ser demasiado irrespetuoso con Yoh. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del shaman King lograba sacarlo de sus pocas casillas. —Creo que es entrenamiento.

— ¿Entrenamiento? —preguntó volteándose a Hao. Él se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada.

—Mi padre nos lo puso a hacer durante el torneo de Shaman King. —recordó con pesar, aún recordaba la patada de Anna. —Ayudara a controlar tus poderes.

—Tienes el fuego, Lys.

—Por desgracia. —completó él a regañadientes. No es que el espíritu del fuego no fuera de su agrado, al contrario, estaba agradecido con el espíritu por elegirlo pero al final de la batalla final sólo logro unirlo a Hao con este diciéndole que blablablá. Ni en sueños le prestaría atención.

—Escribe el nombre de tu persona más preciada. —hablo Hao, mostrándole un granito de arroz. Lyseg tuvo que inclinarse a él, afilando la mirada para leer lo que tenía escrito: _Lyserg_.

Negó con la cabeza, formando un mohín. Los gemelos Asakura le estaban tomando el pelo, sólo le hicieron gastar horas de viaje para jugarle una mala broma.

—Preferiría dormir un poco antes de tomar el próximo vuelo a Ing—

—Deja de quejarte como niña. —la voz de Anna predomino del otro lado, con aura intimidante. Yoh se encogió sobre sus hombros, Hao tomó el pincel y volvió a escribir en otro grano de arroz. —Sólo hazlo. De paso compra más arroz.

—Annita…

—Ni siquiera he comido aquí. —suspiró Lyserg.

— ¿Has dicho algo?

— ¡Nada! —aclaró de inmediato, tomando la bandeja donde Hao tenía el arroz y arrebatándole el pincel. El Rey del Fuego le mandó una miradita acusadora, su arroz anterior había acabado con una mancha negra.

Con cuidado comenzó a dibujar sobre el arroz. Prefirió hacerlo en caligrafía natal que, en kanjis, el nombre de Morphin no era tan largo y la pluma era muy fina por lo que habría posibilidad de completarlo. O al menos escribió la M antes de que el arroz quedara calcinado, sobre la mesa. Si no manejara el espíritu del fuego…

— ¡Qué demonios, Hao! —rechistó, golpeando la mesa. Yoh fue arrastrado por Anna tiempo atrás, dejando la naranja rodar por el suelo hasta topar con su gemelo, quién la comía a gusto.

—Ese no es el nombre de tu persona especial. —cortó con interés renovado en sus ojos. El chico inglés bufó, siempre ponía esa expresión cuando se encontraban solos; una que le ponía la piel de gallina y le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. No le gustaba, se sentía a punto de ser cazado.

—Vamos, Lys. Sabes que no miento.

Morphin puso cara abatida, mirando a Lyserg. Diethel le mandó una mirada fiera al Shaman King, por su culpa Morphin estaba enojada con él; inclusive si Amidamaru intentaba consolarla el hada salió volando de ahí con lágrimas en la cara.

—Campanita escapó. —Hao se encogió de hombros, terminando con la naranja.

— ¿Sabes que tan difícil, bastardo del fuego, es consolar a Morphin? —bramó poniéndose de pie. La bandeja que contenía el arroz se volteó del lado de Hao. —Sabía que no debía haber venido. Todo es culpa de Yoh.

—Lo sé. Nadie se puede negar a mi hermanito cuando pone su tono de cachorro maltratado. —secundo, poniendo ojitos brillantes. Intentando imitar a su gemelo. — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Peter Pan?

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Escucha, niño verde. —Lyserg rodó los ojos ante su nuevo mote. —Sólo escribe el nombre y podrás volver a casa. Aunque si gustas quedarte tengo un buen lugar en mi habitación.

—Prefiero que la señorita Anna me mande al pasto. —refunfuñó.

Hao se puso de pie, tomando del brazo al inglés justo cuando paso a su lado. Lyserg intentó parecer sereno, ciertamente era imposible, la actitud arrogante de Hao más la mirada que seguía mandándole lo cohibían. Después de todo era el Shaman King, aunque para Lyserg no fuera más que un tipo arrogante que decidió un día volver con la familia Asakura -más precisamente con Yoh porque su abuelo y padre le daban igual- y llamarme para ayudarle a controlar el espíritu del fuego. Ya que, según él, se debilito al pasarse a su lado.

—Vamos, Lys. Será divertido. Incluso yo escribiré el mío. —le dio una diminuta sonrisa, obligándolo a sentarse a su lado.

—No me dejaras escribir otro nombre que no sea el tuyo, ¿verdad? —preguntó observándolo de soslayo. La sonrisa de Hao creció. —Lo sabía.

—Estamos conectados, chica inglesa. —dijo tomando dos granitos de arroz. Tomó el otro pincel que yacía en la mesa y se lo paso ya embarrado de tinta. —Por el espíritu del fuego.

—Sí, bueno. Nunca he sentido tal cosa. —mintió, concentrándose en trazar la palabra Hao. Mucho más fácil que Morphin.

Hao Asakura soltó una carcajada, evidenciando su mentira. Lyserg se sonrojo. Su conexión era evidente desde que Lyserg aceptó el espíritu del fuego con él. De vez en cuando podía sentir si Hao estaba feliz, furioso, tranquilo o triste; lo último casi nunca solía pasar. Y de la misma forma Hao podía sentirlo a él. Esa era la razón por la que Lyserg no quería volver a Japón, le asustaba de cierta manera que el Shaman King, su antiguo enemigo y asesino de sus padres lo conociera de esa forma. No estaba bien.

—Si pusieras más de tu parte esto se arreglaría de manera fácil. —Hao como siempre leyó sus pensamientos sin permiso.

—Listo. —le tiró el grado de arroz a la cara, bastante molesto de la interferencia.

Cuando el mayor de los Asakura tomó el grano de arroz Lyserg intentó huir. No le fue permitido. Hao lo haló a él, sentándolo en su regazo. El inglés se quedó estático, alzando las manos como si hubiese cometido un crimen y la policía le atrapara con las manos en el cadáver.

—Pusiste _idiot_.

—S-Supongo. —balbuceó aún sin creerse lo que el otro hacía. Dios, si se lo ponía a pensar era lo peor que pudiera sucederle; no solo estaba sentado en el regazo del asesino de sus padres, sin hacer absolutamente nada, también la sangre caliente comenzó a colocarse en su rostro.

—Hemos estado conectados por sueños incluso, Lys. —murmuró bajito. Los granos de arroz pintados se unieron a los que estaban tirados en la mesa. — ¿Por qué finges no verlo?

Lyserg miró a otro lado, sin querer tocar el tema. Esos malditos sueños eran su delirio, lo despertaban a mitad de la noche cada vez que lo tenía y no era precisamente agradable cuando tenía clases al día siguiente porque lo mantenían despierto hasta el siguiente día. Sin querer había descubierto que podía aplacarlos con somníferos, pese que la otra parte los odiaba y le mandaba advertencias de que no los tomara. Hao era muy serio al decirlo.

Soñaba con ambos juntos en un prado de un solo árbol. Juntos. Literalmente por supuesto. Siempre era el mismo lugar, aunque no las mismas acciones; a veces Hao dormía en su regazo, leía un libro o comía. Todo bien hasta ahí, por su conexión era normal que pasara eso. En sí lo único que le asustaba a Lyserg era que no podía controlar sus acciones en el sueño, se acercaba a Hao hasta acariciarle la cara, tomar su mano o incluso besarlo -la primera vez que paso no durmió en dos días-.

Hao lo despertó de sus recuerdos, levitando los dos granos de arroz con su nombre por enfrente de ellos. Invitó a Lyserg a intentarlo, alzando su mano izquierda; con torpeza lo obedeció, llamando un poco del poder del espíritu del fuego, ese encendió una flama transparente, que poco a poco se unió al destello de Hao.

—Es sorprendente. —la cara de Lyserg se iluminaba con ambos brillos. Sus ojos resaltaban mucho más con el aura roja del fuego, lucía similar a un ángel. Lo cual le recordó con molestia a Hao que no sólo tenía a Morphin sino a Zeruel bajo su mando. Si el chico supiera aprovechar todo ese potencial definitivamente sería una maquina imparable; sólo que el inglés dejó bastante claro en el pasado que no volvería a competir en el torneo.

Hao logró que Lyserg centrara sus ojos en él. De nuevo las mejillas se le pusieron rojas, pero no hizo ademán de separarse, estaba hipnotizado por el fuego entre sus manos. El Shaman King pegó con cuidado su frente a la contraria, intentando que el fuego siguiera emanando.

No fue posible, Lyserg tembló ante su acción y de inmediato toda la concentración le falló. Incinerando los dos granitos de arroz que contenían sus nombres. Se apartó de Hao, tambaleando y cayendo de sentón frente al Rey del Fuego. Abrió y cerró la boca, sin despejar la mirada de él, los ojos recorrían toda la cara de Hao buscando una explicación a lo hecho. Su corazón se desbordaba en impotencia al no saber qué decir, tenía ganas de gritarle, reclamarle, de llorar, reír nerviosamente o de repetir la situación.

La sonrisa le llegó de nuevo a Hao, una malvada. Se inclinó hacía el cuerpo de Lyserg, a pesar de que él intento retrocede. Escuchó a lo lejos la puerta de la entrada abrirse, supuso que Anna se cansó de darles tiempos a solas, no importa cuando Yoh le rogara que les diera un poco más.

—Tranquilo, Lys. —ordenó poniéndole la mano en la barbilla, reclinándose sobre él, le puso sus labios encima. Un casto beso.

Anna frunció las cejas al entrar. Definitivamente el inglés pasaría más tiempo ahí, por lo que tendría que hacer una lista de cosas que tenía que comprar. Empezando con una nueva bandeja de barro. La que tenían ya era muy vieja y rota en la cabeza del Rey Shaman no le servía de nada.

—Te encargaras de hacer las cenas. —aclaró Anna refiriéndose a Lyserg. El inglés volteó a ella con la cara ardiéndole. La esposa de Yoh Asakura cerró la cocina de un portazo, impidiéndole a su prometido ver; él era muy puro para eso.

* * *

 **¡Años sin escribir de mis bebés! Y, recordando que cumplo siete años en FF, he decidido escribir esto. ¡Hurra!**

 **Notita: Esta basado en el capítulo del anime, "vamos a entrenar" pero lo junte un poco con el manga. Donde Hao se convirtió en el Rey Shaman y Lyserg es el guardián del espíritu del fuego. ¿Apoco hay algo más cannon que eso? *inserte carita pervertida aquí***

 **Con cariño y con siete años amando el HaoLys,**

 **MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
